


Two Hot Blonds

by sasi_grl



Category: Original Work
Genre: Blow Jobs, Co-workers, Come Eating, Come Swallowing, Cuddling & Snuggling, Cunnilingus, Deepthroating, Dirty Talk, F/M, Face-Fucking, Finger Sucking, Fingerfucking, First Time Blow Jobs, Hair-pulling, Hand Jobs, Hotel Sex, Kissing, Light Bondage, Light Dom/sub, Love Bites, M/M, Masturbation, Nipple Licking, Nipple Play, Older Man/Younger Man, Older Woman/Younger Man, Oral Sex, Orgasm Control, Orgasm Delay, Orgasm Delay/Denial, POV First Person, POV Original Female Character, Restraints, Rough Kissing, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Scratching, Sex, Sex Talk, Stubble, Teasing, Threesome - F/M/M, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-20
Updated: 2019-05-20
Packaged: 2020-03-08 08:17:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18890725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sasi_grl/pseuds/sasi_grl
Summary: Plans change when a couple unexpectedly runs into a former trainee. Looks like there's more to learn and he's ever the eager student. Lots of naughty goodness follows because every day is a learning day!





	Two Hot Blonds

**Author's Note:**

> So I wrote this on a dare from a friend and had a whole lot of fun doing it. I hadn't ever wrote any boy on boy before and while it isn't a big part of the story I really did enjoy it. I love writing things that challenge me to do something new. I hope you enjoy reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it.
> 
> Pssst....that's a whole lot!!!

Here I am wandering around aimlessly at a swap meet. "What the hell are you doing at a swap meet?" anyone who knows me would ask. Well, it has to do with what's going to happen AFTER said swap meet. Ahhh, yes! The allure of a strong, sexy blond with a wicked mouth and a hot ass. Wow! It all sounds terribly shallow when put like that. It's not all about the physical. No way, uh-uh, nope! Can't tolerate fucking about with a dumb dude. All blond jokes aside he's quick witted and funny as fuck (Psst...that's YOU). I heard once that's the trouble with funny guys. One minute you're laughing, you're laughing, you're laughing then "BOOM!" you're naked. Yup, true story. 

I keep checking my phone for the text that's going to tell me we're done and ready to move along. In all fairness, we really haven't been here that long so I pass the time by people watching. My eyes keep coming back to this one young guy. He looks so familiar. I know, I know...it sounds like an excuse to oogle him even to me! I cannot begin to imagine where or how but I am certain I've seen him before. I shake off the feeling and deliberately go in the opposite direction. About forty-five minutes later you text me to meet you over at the lemonade booth on the corner. I come around the booth to see you laughing and smiling as you talk to someone just out of my view. I slow down and take a moment to appreciate how good happy looks on you. You turn your head and spot me so I step on over and turn to see who has amused you so. It's the guy I kept seeing earlier. The gears in my brain are spinning and then I figure it out! "Hey, you remember me talking about Conner, my former trainee, right?"

I KNEW IT! I knew he looked familiar. Of course, he looks much different out of the work environment. Gone are the safety glasses and the day-glo yellow safety vest. It's summer now so it's a snug cotton tee instead of a bulky sweatshirt. Casual summer fashion is quite the upgrade for Conner! "Yeah, of course! A pleasure to meet you, Conner!" I reach to shake his hand. To my surprise, it's a good, strong shake. Again, it's not what I expected from hearing you talk about him. You laugh and ask, "You alright with that?" I realize I missed something while overanalyzing everything. I eloquently reply, "Huh? Alright with what?" You grin, "With Conner joining us for a bite." 

"Sure! Fine by me. We about ready then?" Both of you agree and we head off to find the vehicle. I stop to look at something real quick but in reality I want a chance to watch the two of you interact. Conner focuses so intently when you talk to him and you can tell he really enjoys the conversation and attention. He really is quite a good looking young man. His hair has grown out a bit and is long enough for the intentionally disheveled look. The summer sun has changed his hair from dark blond to a naturally sunkissed variety of lighter blonds that people pay a small fortune to have a hairstylist not even come close to duplicating. You toss a glance over your shoulder as you listen to whatever he's saying. I smile and wiggle my eyebrows while nodding at Conner. You nod, wink and return your attention to him.

After we get done at the restaurant, we head outside, still chattering away. I can't believe it's already after eight. It seems like we just left the meet but it's been almost three hours. Conversation has been light, fun, flirty and more than a little bit suggestive. Conner blushed alot but always managed to hold his own and it was thoroughly entertaining to say the least. I feel like a little kid who has found a puppy. I look Conner over and I want to say, "Can we keep him? Please? I promise he won't be a problem! Please let me keep him!" I don't mean I'm going to literally take him home and keep him. Nope! What I have in mind is much more short term than that. 

"It's still pretty early. What are you guys going to do the rest of the night?" Conner asks. It's said casually enough and really is an innocent question. You look at me, I shrug and off you go. "We planned to get a hotel for the night and then head back tomorrow. You're welcome to join us, if you'd like." Conner stops with his hand on the van door and stammers, "Oh, a hotel? That...umm...do you mean, of course you don't. Huh?" He's no longer making eye contact with either one of us. See?! So fucking cute! You nod at me. "Conner, honey? Look at me please?" He looks at me. I hold his gaze, "You know you're not under any pressure to do anything you don't want to do, right? We would never do that. If we misread the situation, just forget it ever happened." He simply says, "No." 

Yeah...that's not helping. "No, what? I'm not a mind reader, sweetie. I need more." A mischievous grin appears, "No, I don't feel pressured and how much more do you need? I think Donny and I can handle giving you more, right?" and the cheeky lil bastard looks at you and winks! You come back around the van and I find myself between the two of you. Both of you step into my space and I have to close my eyes for a second and resist doing a happy dance. I open my eyes to an amused pair of blue eyes and a half grin, "You sure you're alright with this?" Conner asks. I barely breathe out, "Two hot blonds and a hotel room? Oh, hell, yeah!" At the same time you say, "100% sure." The drive to the hotel is too quiet and it bugs me. I have to break the silence, "I sincerely hope you two aren't going to be this quiet the rest of the night!" You both laugh and that eases my mind. We go over safe words and all agree the color system works best. Before you know it we're pulling into the parking lot. We both look at Conner, "You alright?" He grins shyly, "I'm gonna be, I think." I laugh, delighted with his answer, "Oh, sweetheart, you're going to be so much better than that! Let's go inside and see to it."

We go inside and find our room. I leave you boys and head to the bathroom. I make it quick and feel infinitely more presentable. I walk back into the room to find you and he talking quietly. I feel my pulse speed up as I watch him focus on what you're saying and nod his head. What a picture the two of you make. Two fit sunkissed blonds. How did I get so lucky? Time to stop questioning it and begin enjoying it. I walk over and you both look up. I loop my arms around your neck and press against your side. "Is that our cue?" you ask, grinning at me. I can't resist being a smart ass. "I'm trying to be polite. Didn't figure it would do to just walk up and begin opening your pants. I can change tactics, if you prefer?" I slip my hand down your chest, across your belly, past your belt to cup and rub your cock through your jeans. You let me play for a minute before gripping my wrist tightly, making me gasp. You pull my arm away with ease. "Is this how it's going to be tonight?" I pretend to think, tossing a wink at Conner. "That really depends on the two of you, doesn't it? Don't want to be too scandalous right out of the gate."

Conner laughs and steps closer. You release my wrist and I reach that hand out to him. He traces the red band along my wrist from your harsh grip. He looks up at me, "You like that? Rough stuff?" I run a finger down his jaw and feel a light peach fuzz that's barely visible. "No, I don't like it." I pull him closer and lightly kiss the same path my finger took before pulling back and just as lightly dropping a kiss on his lips before saying, "I love it but if you don't, that's alright. I like lots of stuff. What do you like? There's no wrong answer." I kiss him again and this time he presses into the touch, parting his lips and slipping his tongue into my mouth. He retreats just as quickly but I'm still surprised. I steal a glance at you and love the look in your eyes. "I'm not sure exactly what I like but I'm curious about alot." I smile wider and cup his face in my hands, speaking between kisses, "Well, Conner," kiss, "this is your opportunity," kiss, "to try it out." I kiss his ear and suck the lobe into my mouth as he gasps. "I'm pretty sure you aren't going to say anything either of us will be offended by." As I kiss down his neck I slip my hands under the thin cotton tshirt. I run my hands up his sides and across his chest before I lightly scrape my nails back down his pecs to his nipples. I really want to get him naked but I try to slow down. I gently play with his nipples, trying to see what he likes as I keep kissing him. I catch your eye and wish you were touching me. Like magic you push away from the wall and move towards us and suddenly I'm breathless. I pull the tshirt over Conner's head and let it fall to the floor. You step beside me and grip my shoulder before running your hand into my hair and pulling me away from him and to you for a kiss. Where kissing him has been kept light and easy, you kiss me full and deep, pushing your tongue in to tangle with mine. It makes me melt and my grip on Conner tightens, causing him to stumble into us. I startle away from you and he's right there. I close that distance and swipe my tongue along the seam of his lips and he parts them so I can flick my tongue between them trying to draw his out. He hesitates and then relaxes and slips his tongue into my mouth. He's tentative but eager and excitement shoots through me. I pull back and drop a peck on his lips before stepping back from you both to remove my shirt. We both look at you, still fully clothed. I nudge him with my elbow before saying to you, "You're overdressed. Lose the clothes and join the party, babe!"

With that I circle around behind Conner so I can watch you undress while I work on getting this boy out of his pants. Seeing your torso stretch as you take your shirt off makes me catch my breath. Your jeans hanging off your narrow hips and your happy trail disappearing into the band of your undies has me forgetting that I'm supposed to be getting Conner undressed. Instead, I'm frozen with one hand on his hip and the other on the snap of his waistband. Fuck it! Change of plans. I press my breasts to his back, the lace on my bra scrapes against his skin and he presses into and rubs against me for more. I drop a kiss to the juncture of his shoulder and neck as I flatten my hand and run it down the front of his jeans as I, we, watch you. 

"Watch, Conner, watch his hands, what he does." You look at me, curious about what I'm up to, no doubt. I wink and nod for you to proceed. You reach for the zipper and I mirror your action with Conner. I see realization dawn and you grin. I run kisses along his neck and shoulder and you let go of your zipper to instead rub your cock through the denim, I do the same. Conner presses into the touch of my hand. You stroke harder before fully cupping your crotch and squeezing. I can't help the moan that slips out of me as I grip his hip tighter and mimic the motions of your hand. He presses against my touch and whimpers. I let my teeth graze his neck and he pushes into the light bite. I gently lick the abrasion and hotly whisper in his ear, "You alright, baby? Hmm...this okay?" He nods against my neck and that's when you pop the snap and lower your zipper. I try to focus, this isn't just about me and I have to make sure I remember that.

You're kicking away your jeans, standing before us in nothing but snug black briefs that do nothing to hide your package. Your legs are braced far apart enough to accent the muscles in your thighs as the light glints off the pale blond hair that covers them. I've unzipped Conner, as we are a bit behind due to the distraction you provide. (Yes, I blame you. Who else's fault would it be? Sheesh!) The denim falls down to pool around his ankles. He seems a bit unsure what to do so I slip to my knees in front of him to disentangle him from the pants. I toss them over a chair and move to get up but there's a firm hand on my shoulder stopping me. I don't know how I missed you moving but I find myself at hip level, looking up at you. 

I can't even think, let alone speak. I'm too caught up in looking up the long lines of both your bodies. All this gorgeous tan skin before me that I can't wait to get my hands and mouth on. Briefs on you and boxer briefs on him that leave nearly nothing to the imagination. You both watch me. Conner with curiosity but your look is completely different, predatory. I shiver with anticipation, "Yes?" is all I say. You push your hand inside your briefs and fist your cock. As soon as Conner notices, he does the same. Holy fuck! I want to see so badly but I dare not speak lest you stop completely so I watch the sweetly torturous show you're putting on and try not to squirm. You know how much I love this and you also know how much I love being denied what I want.

"Conner, do you like kissing her? Would you say she's a good kisser?" I'm confused but stay silent. "Uh, yeah. I'd say she is." You look positively devious as you shove your underwear off and he does the same. Holy hell! This just keeps getting better and better! You look at me, "Why don't you give Conner a kiss?" Conner makes to lean forward but your hand on his chest stops him. He looks at you, confused, you assure him, "Just relax and let her work it out." I smirk as I look up at the two of you. I stroke my hand down Conner's side, from hip to knee, as I raise up a bit and lick a strip up the shaft of his cock before popping the head between my lips. "OOOH! OH MY GOD!" If I didn't have my mouth full, I would definitely laugh. I swirl my tongue all along Conner's cock and try to keep up with the way he's fidgeting about. I pull off to ask if he needs to lie down for this but before I can say anything, you're turning my head and pressing past my lips. I savor the way you fill my mouth so perfectly as I bob up and down on your cock. Your hand lightly resting on my shoulder. "Conner, give me your hand." I hear you say. Next thing I know, I feel you pressing his hand to my head as I suck your cock. "It's about maintaining control of the act. However, don't ever shove anyone's head down without knowing how they feel about it first. If you do, it could be the last blow job you get from them." Internally I laugh at you still being in trainer mode. Obviously I need to try harder if you're going to use this as a learning moment. On the next downward sweep, I press forward when you bump the back of my throat, then I pull back and do it again. This time I don't stop pressing and what you're saying fades off into, "Oh fuck, yeah! Here's a perfect example, Conner. Push." I feel your hand cover his as you help push my head down until you're able to pop past the resistance and slide deep into my throat. I struggle a little and I feel Conner pull loose as you hold me tight. "Quit fighting it and relax. Fuck!" I'm honestly trying to relax but you keep swearing and for whatever reason, I love it when you say, "fuck" and that makes me squirm. You let go of me so I can pull off. Conner looks worried. I wink at him, kiss his hip and then take his cock back down, all the way. "OH!! SHIT....WHAA..." I almost feel guilty for shocking him like that but not really. A little extra pressure has him sliding deep and gagging me but a few deep slides and it's all smooth. He's still hesitant about doing anything with his hands but that's alright. I don't know what his stamina is like so I slip him free of my lips and suggest moving to the bed.

I end up in the middle and you make short work of yanking my pants and panties off in one fell swoop leaving me in just my lacy purple bra. You grin and I shake my head but you crawl up the bed and there's nowhere for me to go. "Donny, don't you even think..." You loom over me and silence me with a rough kiss. Once I'm distracted sufficiently you take ahold of the delicate fabric and rip it apart. I can't help but cry out at the jerk of the cloth coming apart so abruptly. Conner watches on wide eyed fascination. I get a grip on your hair and pull it tight as you crash back into me. Fuck that is hot as hell but it's getting expensive! Conner seems content to follow your lead as he moves closer to us again. I'm dizzy with desire as you both take turns kissing me. He's always soft and tenative where you're firm and bold. The contrast of you both is terribly exciting and holds so much potential. I'm surprised when Conner moves away and kisses my shoulder before cupping my breast and sucking softly on my nipple. "Harder, Conner, please!" He takes me at my word and draws hard and tight. "Oh fuck! You do take direction well!" You chuckle and scrape your stubble directly across the other nipple before you sink your teeth into my skin. I am helpless to do anything but take it from you both as I wish for something more, something inside me. The two of you do not let up. Teasing, sucking, biting and pinching my nipples until I'm ready to scream. I'm not sure how much more Conner can take as he grinds his hard cock against me. I try to focus on him and finally manage to get him to look up at me.

He's so beautifully fucked up. All wide eyes, wet lips and flushed a lovely pink beneath his summer tan. I find I want to pull his hair, score his back with my nails and suck bruises onto his hips. I want to mark this kid up and it's a little shocking because I'm not typically aggresive like this. It helps me pull back a little and really look at him. I kiss his mouth, "Hey, sweetie! If I make you cum now, will you be able to cum again later?"

He doesn't even hesitate in answering, "Of course. Why?" Ahhh....the beauty of youth! "Cuz I'm trying so hard not to just fuck you up right now. I mean, damn, just look at you!" His tongue darts across his full lower lip, "So do it. What'cha waiting for?" I groan and look at you. "Can you believe this?" You look at me, knowing full well how unlike me this is. "He's an adult. He knows how to stop anything he doesn't want. What's the issue?" I realize how right you are and look back at Conner with new eyes. I cup his face and lean in to kiss him. Swiping my tongue across that tempting lower lip before licking into his mouth. This time there's nothing hesitant about his response. He kisses me back with force and nips my lip with his teeth. I slip my fingers into his shaggy blond hair and move him how I want with a sharp, tight tug. He groans and grinds against me. I pull back panting, "You like that? Hmm?" He nods as much as he can against my grip and groans again. I keep one hand in his hair and grip his cock with the other. I stroke him hard, tight and fast. He presses into the touch. I kiss his mouth as he pants, biting that damn lip, making it plumper. I suddenly let go of his cock and he cries out in frustration. I softly kiss him, "Don't fret, cutie, I'm not done with you yet."

I move down his body, kissing across his collarbone and stopping to tease at his nipples. Teasing and tracing around the left one with my nail before lightly scraping the edge across the flat of it as I suck the other one into my mouth and graze my teeth along the bud. He arches off the bed as I pull away. Holy hell! This boy's going to kill me. I push him back to the bed and continue kissing and nipping my way down his smooth chest and belly until I reach his hips. I look up to find you sitting against the headboard, watching and lazily stroking your cock. Shit! Your posture and demeanor look so dominant that I ache with want. A ghost of a smile crosses your face, as if you've read my mind. You smirk and say, "Don't keep him waiting." As you nod at the young man before me. I grin, "You don't mind waiting, do you, Conner?" He looks overwhelmed and just shakes his head. I smile at him again, "I promise it'll be worth the wait!" With that he groans and throws his arms across his face. I hear a slightly muffled, "If you don't kill me first! My dick's so hard it hurts." 

"Don't worry; promise I'll kiss it and make it better!" This just gets me another muffled groan. I grin at you as I move to kiss the faint v-lines on either side and suck a bruise onto his hipbone, making him gasp and grab at me but I duck away to repeat it on the other side. "Conner..." No response, just heavy breathing. I call his name again, firmer, "Conner! Answer me if you want to cum at all tonight." I drag my nails firmly down his sides. Not hard enough to damage but enough to leave faint pink lines behind. He jerks and answers me, "Yes?" 

"Much better! You can cum whenever you want, understand?" He looks at me suspiciously, "For real? No catch?" I've not teased him enough for him to be that skeptical but I reassure him, "No catch, as long as you can do it again later. It's all about making you feel good." He looks at you, "It's up to you, cum or don't. Your call." I'm positioned on the bed now so that I'm even with his hips. He looks down at me, "I want to cum." 

"Then cum." I don't tease him any further. I slip his cock between my lips and make sure I lick all the way down to the root and get him nice and wet before sliding back up to the tip. I lick him like he's the best thing I've ever tasted. Quick flicks along with long flat licks around the head, tightly rubbing beneath where it meets the shaft. I tightly cover my teeth and add a tiny bit of pressure as I bob my head taking every bit of him all the way down my throat each time. I hold deep with my nose pressed to his tummy every couple strokes before cupping his balls in my hand and gently squeezing and rolling them. He starts to touch my head and then pulls back each time until I hear you say, "She doesn't care if you put your hands on her or push her down. She'll pinch you if it becomes a problem." He lets loose this low groan and tangles both hands into my hair as he presses up to meet me. "You won't hurt her. Make her take it. Don't hold back, Conner, fuck her throat like you want." He takes you at your word and begins to move. He pulls me down as he thrusts his hips harder and deeper, gagging me but with you pushing him on he never stops. I know he can't keep this up for long. I can feel his balls drawing up tight and his cock swelling more in my mouth and sure enough he cries out and fills my mouth with hot cum as he shudders and shakes through it. I relax into him and let him move me as he needs to until he sags back against the mattress and untangles his hands from my hair. I gently pull off his softening cock and swallow before giving him another lick to make sure I got it all. If I enjoy seeing him shiver from the sensitivity, nobody else needs to know. 

I wiggle back up to lie beside him and give him a cuddle. He puts his arm around me and I finger comb his soft hair, pushing it back so I can see his face clearly. "Think you're going to survive?" He grins, "Sorry I came in your mouth." I can't help but laugh, "Where else were you going to cum? I expected you to from the start." He looks past me to you, "She's not mad?" I roll my eyes obviously this kid has a little man crush on you. As his former trainer, he's still looking to you for answers. 

I watch the way he looks at you waiting for an answer. I note the way he tries to hold eye contact but his gaze flicks across your shoulders and chest, nervously straying lower before jerking back to your face. Ah-ha! Conner does indeed have a crush. I wondered throughout the time we've been together but couldn't know for certain until just now. His cheeks are pink, and not just from exertion, as he bites that damn lip again and looks up at you where you still sit against the headboard. I wonder if you realize it. You probably do but you'll ignore it. I know exactly what he's seeing because I see you the same way. I turn so I'm on his left and snuggle back up to his side. I follow his line of sight. There you are sitting with your back straight against the headboard, thighs falling open wide as you slowly tug on that gorgeous cock, gathering a bit of precum to ease the slide of your hand. Your hair is long enough to muss up a bit, your stubble gives you a rugged edge and watching the way your muscles flex as you stroke your dick is just incredible. You exude 100% pure dominant male without even trying and it just makes you that much hotter. I get an idea. I whisper loud enough I know you're still going to hear but it'll soften Conner's potential shock at what I'm going to say. I hope I don't overstep either one of your boundaries but that's why we use safe words. "It's o'kay for you to look at him, Conner. I mean why not? But that's not all you want to do, is it?" I hold my breath as I wait for both of you to react to the bomb I just dropped. You look at us with calm, curious eyes. Conner stiffens against me for a minute but says nothing. I push on. "What is it you want? Do you want to push his hand away and see how good it feels to have his cock in your grasp? I can tell you right now how it feels. He's so hot and hard but his skin is so silky. Is that what you want to find out for yourself? Or is that not enough? Do you want more? I know I always want more. That's how it is with him." Conner presses into my side but doesn't move otherwise. He keeps watching you. "What do you want, Conner? Do you want to taste him? Feel the silky smooth head of that pretty cock slide between your lips and across your tongue? Is that what you want? Just a taste?" He presses painfully tight against me, breathing rapidly and barely whispers out, "Yes." I gently brush his bangs off his forehead again as I press a gentle kiss to his jaw. "It's alright, baby. I've got you. Have you ever been with a man before in any way? Touched a cock that's not your own?" He blushes harder and shakes his head "no".

I look at you and you just nod at me and shrug. I take that as a good sign. I haven't just embarrassed anyone or ruined the evening. I hold Conner's face between my hands, "Come on, baby. Remember, there's no pressure to do anything. Understand?" He nods but that's not good enough right now. "Use your words. I need you to answer me with your words." He looks at me and rolls his eyes, "I understand." I grin, "I'll take you being a smart ass as a good sign. Come here." He gets bashful again but doesn't pull away as I move towards where you're sitting. I lean up and kiss you full on the mouth. You fist your hand in my hair and take control, pushing your tongue deep into my mouth and then biting my lower lip before roughly deepening the kiss again. When you pull back, I'm left trying not to shove Conner aside and keep you all for myself but we both know I would sorely regret doing that. 

I reach out to Conner, pulling him closer and pushing your hand away from your dick, replacing it with my own. I give a couple firm strokes before letting go and looking at Conner, "Your turn, only if you want." He looks at me and then at my hand resting by your cock. I swipe a drop of precum from the head. You gasp at the action and Conner gasps as I suck my finger into my mouth. He reaches out and wraps his long slender fingers around your cock, lightly squeezing before he gives a couple of strokes. I catch my breath as I watch you rest your head back. A couple more strokes and Conner is feeling much more confident. "Mmm...he feels good doesn't he?" He nods, "Yeah, so silky, like you said, but..." He abruptly stops speaking and turns to look at me. He looks upset. "Talk to me. What's put that sad look on your face when you're jerking a guy like THIS off?" That causes him to grin. "I don't know how to...umm..." That's when it hits me! "Oh! Well, you obviously know what you like, right? Just go slowly and watch your teeth. Don't overthink it and don't rush it."

He still looks worried. "Come here, watch me." We both lie down, one on each side of you. He holds your cock and I lean forward, swirling my tongue around the tip, like licking an ice cream cone, before I close my lips around it and repeat the motion again. You bring your hand up to rest on my head as I slip slowly down the shaft before pulling back up and popping off. "See? Nothing to it! Just don't rush yourself. Your turn!" I move back to give him room. He leans forward and cautiously licks right across the head before taking it into his mouth. Holy fuck! It's all I can do to make myself sit there and watch. Watch as his pretty lips stretch around your cock. Watch as he tests bobbing his head to take a little more before pulling back to just the tip. Watch as he tries again and takes even more of you down. Watch as you tangle a hand in his hair to help guide and encourage him. I can't be quiet, "That's it, baby, you're taking him so well!"

Oh my God! What a picture the two of you make. There's this pretty little blond's head bobbing in your lap, your hand tangled in his hair and I feel like I'm going to explode. I run my hand between my legs for some relief and immediately hear, "I didn't say you could do that." I freeze with an audible groan, "For fuck's sake, I didn't ask!" Conner picks that moment to pop off your cock and look up. He's all flushed with wide eyes, wet lips and disheveled hair. He looks amazing all fucked up there's no doubt about that! "What's wrong? Did I do something to make her mad? " I groan again, "Nothing's wrong. I'm just really need to cum."

You chuckle, "Trust me. If she were mad at you, she wouldn't be subtle about it." Conner looks back at me. I shrug, "It's true." I move up so I'm beside you and I kiss you. You immediately take control of it and me. One hand cups my jaw while the other anchors me firmly in place, by bracing my neck while at the same time, tangling into my long hair. Your grip is solid and tight. I know even if I struggle, I won't break free unless you allow it and it flips every switch I've got. As passive and patient as you've been all night, now you're the opposite. Aggressive and unyeilding, pushing me and taking as you please. I let out a muffled moan as you roughly deepen the kiss and plunder my mouth over and over. You've turned us around and pushed me backwards on the bed, never letting up. I feel as though I'm drowning in you. All I can do, all I want to do is give in, so I don't fight it. You pull back and I reach out to pull you back to me but you catch my hands and tell me to, "Be still." I don't think before I pop back, "That's easier said than done!" Your head whips back up and you are NOT amused. You don't even address me. You level that very serious look at Conner, "Sounds like someone needs to be taught a lesson. Don't you think?" Conner looks stunned as he finds his voice, "Yeah. What are we going to do about that?" What the fuck? Did cute, sweet, blushing little Conner just agree to help put me in my place? I'm pretty confident I just died and this is heaven.

I lie there, stunned into submission for the moment. You're talking low to Conner and he's intently listening. You both turn back to me before Conner hops off the bed to rummage through the discarded clothing. I don't have time to focus on him because you're barking orders at me. "Turn back around and lie so you're at the head of the bed." I scramble to do as I'm told just as Conner returns holding your belt. I shiver with anticipation, not knowing what you have planned but excited to find out. "Give me your wrists." I immediately hold them out without question. You take the belt from Conner and loop it around my outstretched wrists, pulling it tight, the bite making me gasp. Your head snaps up, "Too much?" I tug against it but it doesn't budge. My heart is racing with excitement and I can't wait for more. You lift my chin with a single finger. "You good?" I slowly smile, "Mmm-hmm...so good." You chuckle, "Sometimes all you need someone to put you in your place, don't you?" I can't help the delighted laugh that escapes me. "Are you two thinking that's going to be you?"

"Pretty sure we've got it covered. In case there's any question, you're not allowed to cum without permission, understand?" There's nothing I can say to that which isn't guaranteed to make trouble immediately so I just glare at you. You grin as you look at Conner, "See that? That's the look you get when she's mad at you." Conner looks concerned, "That doesn't bother you? That she's mad?" I'm getting more frustrated as this goes on but at the same time I know that's part of why you keep talking and ignoring me. "Oh, make no mistake that she wants to cum. That's the truth but what you also need to know is how much she gets off on the denial. To get so close but not allowed again and again."

"She's not a big fan of being talked about as if she's not in the room though." I can't resist saying. Conner grins as if he's suddenly in on the grandest of schemes and no longer looks quite so harmless and innocent. "To make sure I understand, we're going to get her to the brink of orgasm then back off to let her calm down before doing it all over again before backing off again?" Have mercy but this kid takes being a trainee to new levels. Someone should remind him that's not what he's here for but not me! I get myself into enough trouble without going there. I lie quietly until you take the belt and loop it around a slat in the headboard. There's enough slack for you to move me. Fuck! I'm not going to have any leverage or anything. You really are looking to make me behave.

You lie on one side and Conner lies on the other and both look up to no good. How lucky am I to be on the receiving end of it all? I can't help but tug on my wrists but it doesn't make any difference so I just relax. Each of you start by taking a nipple in your mouth and drawing on it. You're quick to pull tightly and not worry about it being too much where Conner is a slow build. The contrast makes my head swim as the pleasure surges through me and it becomes harder to stay still. You continue to suck and tease but one hand slips down my body to rest between my legs. You lightly stroke and pet the seam of my lips but don't delve any further. It's frustrating and makes me squirm, trying to get more pressure from your touch. Finally! You part my lips and slip your fingers inside me. I can't help but cry out and again, try for more. You release my nipple and look up at me, "You want more, greedy girl?" I nod, "Yes! Please, Donny!" You thrust your fingers into me again before pulling back and rubbing my clit with firm, sure pressure. It's perfect and I press back against the touch as the pleasure builds. You don't ease up a bit as I hurtle towards my orgasm. I feel my body begin to tighten just as Conner pipes up, "I thought she wasn't allowed to cum?" At that very moment, you pull your hand away completely and reply, "She isn't." I close my eyes and yank on my wrists but it doesn't do a bit of good. I try to slow my breathing and calm down. Someone brushes my hair back and asks, "You alright?" Who else but Conner? You know better. You know I'll be fine. Frustrated but fine. I open my eyes and he leans forward to softly kiss me. Mmm...he does have the sweetest kisses. I give in to the distraction his mouth provides. I lie there and take kiss after kiss and by the time he deepens it and slips his tongue into my mouth I'm eagerly seeking more from him. He teases my nipple as he continues to kiss me. I arch into his touch as I feel you push my legs further apart. He pinches and twists my nipple harshly as your mouth touches my pussy. I cry into his mouth as both touches send me soaring. 

You hold nothing back as you spread me open to lick and tease me endlessly. You plunge your fingers and your tongue inside me repeatedly before moving up to worry at my clit. I feel the sharpness of your stubble cut into me and press down against the harsh sensation. The nonstop pleasure is building again and I don't even try to resist it. I hope you'll let me cum and allow myself to believe it as it gets closer and closer. One more stroke and I'll crash into it. You pull away and Conner moves back too. "FUUUUCK! Donny!" I yank at my hands hoping they'll pop free but the damn belt holds. I want to scream. Normally being denied is fun but there's something about tonight that leaves me with no patience for it. I know I can stop it all with one word but I'm too stubborn to admit defeat. 

You pop up beside me. You and Conner look like delicious blond bookends. Both make me ache and both refuse to fix it. "Come on! Please let me cum! Please!" You look at one another then nod. "If you take and please us both, then and only then, we'll let you cum." As if that's a problem? I immediately agree. "Yes! I agree. What do you want?" Conner moves over me and I feel his fingers in my pussy. "I want to fuck your pussy until I cum inside you. Is that alright?" I hear you laugh. "Why are you asking her? She doesn't get to decide tonight. Yes, you may fuck her and cum inside her and she'll love it." I bit my lip to try and keep from moaning but you're right. I love when you take over and decide what's going to happen. Conner's young and I know this isn't going to last long. It'll be more of a tease than anything. He doesn't prove me wrong. He fills my pussy nicely but a few solid thrusts and he grips my shoulder tight enough to bruise as he shudders and cums pressed deep inside me.

He moves to the side and looks down. He pushes his fingers inside me and pulls them out covered in white. He presses against my mouth and I open to take them. I lick his cum from his hand as I feel you moving beside him. "Scoot to the other side." He does so without question and you thrust your cock into me and set a rough pace. I can't help but cry out as you stretch me open, pounding harder and deeper with each slam of your hips until you spill hot and wet inside me.

You pull out and we're right back where we started, both of you beside me and me wanting to cum. I can't be still. I want to cum and I want it NOW! I don't dare demand anything. That's the quickest way to be denied but I can't stop a whimper from slipping out. Now you're all nice and sweet as you cuddle up with me. "You want to cum, baby?" I push against you and nod. You look at Conner, "Finger her pussy and don't stop." Conner wastes no time in following your instructions. I rock down on his fingers and it feels so good but it's not enough. You kiss me, "You can cum whenever you're ready." With that you expose my clit and rub it in small tight circles that have me bucking against you. Between my pussy being full and your touch I'm spiraling back towards my climax faster than ever. "So close, so close...please don't stop!" A couple more twists of Conner's hand and flicks against my clit are all it takes to send my orgasm crashing through me. It doesn't stop for what seems like forever and it's a beautiful if exhausting ride. I feel you taking the belt loose and rubbing my wrists but don't really care. I register Conner asking if I'm alright and you assuring him I'm better than that. I snuggle between the two of you and try to focus on what you're saying. I look over at Conner and grin before looking up at you. You laugh and I poke you in the ribs, "Stop making fun of me." I demand, well, demand is kind of a strong word considering I sound kinda whiney more than authoritative but I can't be bothered to care. Conner speaks up, "You're really not mad at us?" I feel myself frowning, "Mad at you? For what? Giving me a mind blowing orgasm? Oh, yeah. Totally pissed!" He still looks worried so I give him a hug and he softens right up. See? Hugs DO have magical powers. You snuggle up beside me with an arm across me and Conner pillows his head on my breasts as we all relax. "Mmmm...I could get used to having two hot blonds to play with!" is the last thing I remember thinking before falling asleep cuddled together like a pile of puppies.


End file.
